The beginning of the end!
by MaRoNcOoL
Summary: This fic is a ShihoShinichi and how they defeat the Black org. with the help of new friends and old friends.They change back into their original forms. So R&R. I suck in writing summerys so give me a break. Oh and there will be other couples, too.
1. Ai's birthday and a suprise

The Beginning of the End?!

**AN: I do not own detective Conan. Except later other characters they belong to me.**

**" " person speaking**

**' ' person thinking**

**_Italic_ dream and POV's**

**And here is the first chapter: **

1.Ai's birthday and a surprise

It had been two years since 18 year old Shinichi Kudo got shrunk to 8 year

old Conan Edogawa. Conan was walking to prof. Agasas' house to talk about a letter

from an anonymous person.

**Dear Shinichi (Conan)**

**This might come sudden to you but there is something I have to tell you.**

**Don't be shocked that I know who you are because we know each other **

**from a case you solved. I was the person who was supposed to be dead!!!**

**You know Shiho (Ai/Sherry) is going to be 19 in four days. I have to go because **

**somebody is following me. Try to make her birthday something special and I **

**know you like her. **

**Yours truly **

**Anonymous**

As Conan arrived at professor Agasas' house he was shocked how the professor had gotten Ai out of the house

"Is she gone professor." Yes, I just got her out of the house, going shopping with Ayumi. She looked very annoyed.

Now tell me what's happened?" They went into the living room and started telling him everything about the letter,

Except the last sentence that was too personal." Ai is going to be 19 soon. This has to be the best birthday ever.

So why don't we surprise her with a birthday party?" Agasa asked. Conan looked at Agasa and noticed something.

"Ahm, you know professor we've know Ai for over one year now and we never knew her birthday. She must have been

very sad , that's why

we have to make her birthday the best." Conan added." But Shinichi, she never experienced birthday parties

like every normal person. "Agasa explained ."Oh do you know Ai made some improvements on the antidote and she made some new pills

they last a whole week ." " No she didn't, I've only seen her yesterday , hey wait a minute , we could take those pills and arrange a flight to

America to my parents. Is that ok? " Conan asked ." Yes , we could do that and...

...'God this is boring , I hope Ayumi is finished soon .' Ai thought . Ayumi and Ai were shopping for an hour now and it was getting late . They were walking to a coffee shop suddenly Ai thought she saw he r sister 'That can't be she's de-been gone for years , my mind

is playing tricks on me again, ' after the women a guy came with long blond hair and wore a black coat ' GIN ! Why is he following that woman? " Ayumi I thin k it's time to go home , it's getting dark , let's go ." Ai said.

Back to Conan

"ok Heiji you'll come and Kazuha ,too ,great see you tomorrow ." Conan just called Heiji to invite him over to help and come to the party.

As Conan went out of the kitchen , Ai came in the house ." What are you doing here , oh well that's not important ,I have to tell you something , I saw Gin and he was following a women . What should we do?" " Do you have an antidote against the poison or something like that?" Conan asked. "well I'm almost finished I need a week but I made a pill that lasts for 7 days, why ?" Ai looked at Conan suspicious

" 'Cause we're going to America and we'll visit my mom , I wanted to introduce you to her and we'll stay a week tomorrow is the last school day for Ai and Conan forever."

Ai blushed a little as he said that he wanted to introduce her " But I have to take my laptop with me or we can't make the antidote . So when are leaving ?" She asked smiling ." We're leaving tomorrow afternoon so we have to take the pill tomorrow after school ." Conan smiled back ." Oh yeah I'm staying over night, is that fine with you ?" " Yeah, you can stay ! So goodnight ." Ai said ." Goodnight "

Ai and Conan went to their room and fell asleep.

_Ai is running down a old and dark alley way and saw her sister on the floor next to Gin , next thing she knew Gin held a gun to her head and suddenly she heard a familiar voice say" Leave her alone" Conan stepped out of the shadows. 'Oh no ,not him don't kill him,_

_I-I Love him.'_

_"You don't know what you're talking about , boy , so SHUT UP!"_

_At that moment Conan and Gin killed each other ," No CONAN!!!"_

Ai woke up with a jolt and all sweaty ." What's wrong , Ai ?" Conan asked standing next to Ai's bed ." I just had a bad dream , you can go . "Ai answered. "Ai do you know what time it is , it's three in the morning and you say it's nothing .What was it?" Ai thought about telling him and decided what to do ."I just had a bad dream about my sister but I'm ok now." " Ok, If you say so , goodnight " " goodnight."

And Conan went out of the room.

Next day 

After school was over Conan and Ai went to Agasas' house . they stood in front of the door doing nothing but staring , Ai broke the silence.

"This is the last time we stand as Conan and Ai in front of this door , am I right ?" "Yes , but I'm a little scared about taking the antidote."

Conan answered truthfully ." Why Edogawa I would have never thought that you would be scared about something like that , that would bring you out of your cool! "Ai said shocked." Don't make fun of me Haibara!" Conan answered a little loud ."You know Kudo you don't have to shout at me . I tried the antidote on all the animals that I could, all of them grew back to their normal seize , so nothing went wrong ."

Ai explained to Conan ." Thanks , I feel a lot better !" Conan said sarcastic ," let's get this show on the road ." As they opened the door they were shocked to see Heiji sitting in the living room . "Hey what are you doing here so early and where's Kazuha ?" Shinichi said after his shock." We thought we'd surprise you..."

"And that you did"  
"...and Kazuha is at Ran's place , she wanted to visit her , because she doesn't know you are Shinichi Kudo ,so hurry up and do your thing. So who's that lovely girl next to you or is that Ai you told me about ?" Heiji asked and Conan didn't answer but the professor answered for him " Yes she is ,but know hurry up Kazuha called she's coming soon ." After Ai heard that she went into the basement and got the pills and gave one to Conan . They went into their rooms , where professor Agasa put some clothes for them . They stopped in front of their door and Conan looked at Ai and said .

"Goodbye Ai Haibara "

"Goodbye Conan Edogawa"

After that they went into their rooms and took the pills .

Conan/Shinichi POV 

_I went into my room and saw the pill on the table and my clothes on the chair ._

_Time saying goodbye, too Conan Edogawa . I told myself and took the pill , after taking the pill laid down on the bed and waited till I started to feel the pill working on my body ._

_First it burned and hurt a little and after a while it started to get so bad that it felt like something was ripping me apart and throwing me into fire._

_The burning got so bad that I fell unconscious_

_On my bed._

Ai/Shiho POV

_After saying goodbye to Conan , I went into my room and looked at myself in my mirror . I felt like this body didn't belong to me._

_I wonder what's going to happen after I change back into Shiho . Are they going to except me or are they going to hate me for what I did to Shinichi. Even though I knew or think Shinichi's going back to Ran makes my heart hurt and heavy .And me , what should I do or go to after this , I know Agasa won't let me live here anymore , I think. Oh well , let's see what happens after I change back first._

_So I went to the table and got the pill and laid down on my bed._

_I had to wait for a while till I felt something happen in my body. At first it burned and hurt a little after a while the burning and hurting got a lot worse , like something was ripping me apart. Suddenly I fell of my bed, the pain got so bad I couldn't take it anymore , I started screaming and passed out ._

Normal POV 

Down in the living room Agasa and Heiji heard the thump and scream from upstairs ."I hope nothing bad happened and that it works ." Professor Agasa said" Oh god ,am I glad and lucky that I'm not Kudo right , now!" Heiji said with a scared expression.

Outside Kazuha heard Ai, too and ran into the house.

"What's happened I could hear it outside? Is somebody hurt?" Kazuha said running into the living room." Tell me what's wrong RIGHT NOW,

Heiji! " " Well , Shinichi and Shiho are back and , err ,he walked into her room while she was changing and she screamed." Heiji explained to his girlfriend that wasn't happy about the news.

"THAT PERVERT, I'M GONNA RIGHT UP THERE AND GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND." She yelled walking to stairs .But Heiji was faster and blocked her way." Heiji let me through." "- No, I can't , they're trying to solve their problem, I think we should wait down here."

Heiji explained and taking Kazuha by her hands to prof. Agasa in the living room.

Shinichi POV

After I put on my clothes , I looked at myself in the mirror . I was wearing baggy jeans and a black t-shirt with tennis shoes.

I went downstairs and looked around if Ai-no Shiho was awake. Nobody was in the kitchen so I went into the living room. Heiji, Kazuha and prof. Agasa were sitting on the couch drinking coffee.

"Hey everybody, how are ya doing, Kazuha nice seeing yo-what's wrong?" I said but after saw her look I looked over to Heiji. "Can I talk to Shinichi, in private please." Heiji said, taking me by my arm and pulling me into hall.

Shiho POV 

After waking up I went to my mirror and said "It's good to be back, _**Sherry**!" _

I saw my clothes on the chair and got dressed. I was wearing a black skirt and a white tank top with black army boots. I went downstairs and saw Shinichi talking to Heiji.

Normal POV

"I told Kazuha that you walked in Shiho's room while she was getting dressed." Heiji explained.

"_**What** did you say? I'm gonna kill you, you better run Heiji Hattori or there is soon gonna be a dead man in this house." _Shinichi shouted but Heiji wasn't listening anymore, he just looked shocked.

"What's wrong?" But all Heiji could answer with was pointing at the stairs. Shinichi turned around and his mouth fell open, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, Ai in a bigger and curved body.

"What are you staring at Kudo?" Shiho finally said. But Shinichi couldn't answer either could Heiji. Fortunately Kazuha came in and poked Heiji in the sides and he stopped daydreaming. "Sorry" he whispered.

"Who are you? Are you friends of Shinichi?" Shiho asked looking at Heiji and Kazuha. "Yes, I'm Heiji Hattori Shinichi's pal and partner in crime, Muhahahahahahahahahaa!"

"Don't bother with him, my name is Kazuha nice meeting you and you are?"

"The names Shiho, Shiho Miyano, nice meeting you too. Could you tell me what's wrong with Kudo, 'cause he won't tell me."

"He just saw the prettiest girl in the whole-aww-that hurt- oh, err, the second prettiest girl in the world." Heiji said as Kazuha stepped on his foot.

"Who, where, what, when?" Shiho asked looking around. But Kazuha and Heiji already noticed what's going on so Heiji hit Shinichi on the head and he came back to earth and Kazuha dragged Shiho into the Kitchen to make Lunch. After setting the table, every sat down and ate.

"So when's the flight to America?" Shiho asked. Shinichi looked at his watch. "Everybody we only have one hour.

Shiho, Kazuha clean the Kitchen and Heiji and me get the bags and Agasa get the car. Everybody hurry." Shinichi yelled and ran upstairs. (with Heiji right on his track ), Shiho and Kazuha did the Kitchen and Agasa got the car .

After everybody was ready and in the car, they drove to the airport. While they were driving, Kazuha asked where they are going to celebrate Christmas "Why not at Shinichi's Manson, it's big enough, it's gonna be fun." Heiji said with wide eyes.

"Good idea, let's do it!" Shinichi agreed.

"Ditto" Shiho and Kazuha said.

Half an hour later in the plane the two girls were sleeping and in front of them Shinichi and Heiji were talking.

"So did you tell Shiho about the big ball." Heiji finally asked. "No, it's gonna be a surprise for her. It's a welcome ball

from my parents for Shiho, mom bought dresses for the girls and tuxedos for us. Mom was excited that you and Kazuha are coming too.'' Shinichi told Heiji, who asked "When is this big ball?"

"It's on the night after tomorrow." Shinichi said but Heiji suspicious. "You're going to tell her? Finally." Heiji yelled but to laud. "Yes, I hope she feels the same, uhm, Heiji can I trust you with something important?" "Of course, I'm your best pal, what's up?"

"Well, there is this dream, I've been having for a while...

Flashback into the dream

_**I was walking down a hall that I've never seen but somehow I knew where I was going. Down the hall there was light coming from a door, I came nearer and opened the door, there I saw a beautiful woman with white wings and **_

_**her hair the most beautiful raspberry brown I've ever seen. But before I can say anything, everything goes away.**_

End of Flashback

"...and that's what happened but I see everything blurry. What do you think of that?" Shinichi said looking at Heiji hopefully.

"Well, raspberry hair you only know one girl that has that hair color, **Shiho**!!!" Heiji said with his detective look.

"That's what I thought first, too, but the more I think about it the more it makes no sense and complicated." Shinichi explained.

"What's so complicated about that and you know the dream is about her." Heiji said. "No I can feel it's not her, Heiji."

He answered.

Seven hours later

Shiho and Kazuha had woken up again they had started talking as the Capitan of the plane announced.

"We will arrive in New York in a few minutes." After that all four put on their seat belts and waited till the plane landed.

They arrived and got their luggage and walked out the airport. "So with are we going to drive to the house?" Kazuha asked.

"We're going to ride with...Ah there it is." Shinichi pointed to a long Limousine and their mouth fell open of astonishment.

Heiji was the first to regain himself. "You never seem to be able to not surprise us. Where did you're parents get the limo from?"

"It's my parents' limo Heiji." Shinichi answered.

"Hey boys, get your asses in the limo, NOW!!!" Kazuha yelled. "You know, Heiji, that girl is really starting to get on my nerves."

Shinichi told him." You're right, Shinichi sometime it gets so bad that I stay out of her way the whole day to have some peace and quiet. But I still love her. Oh yeah, by the way, how is it with you and Shiho when you're alone?" Heiji asked. It's like she knows when to talk to me and when to leave me alone **_and_** she even knows what I'm thinking about. Sometimes it even creeps me out a little about how much she knows about me." Shinichi explained.

"That's true love you got there my friend..."

"I'm NOT in love with her, I just like her."Shinichi yelled. "I know, I just thought maybe she loves you, you know. Now come on before the girls get more pissed." Heiji smiled at him. "True, true my friend." Shinichi agreed. So they ran to the limousine and

drove to Shinichi's parents.

After two hours of driving through New York, they arrived at the Home of Shinichi's parents.

As they stood in front of entrance of the house all waited for someone to open. When the door opened there stood a man in a black suit. "May I help you, sir?" The butler asked. "Yes you can, are my parents at home." "Yes, they are, right this way please." He answered. He showed them to the living room. As the door to the living room opened, they saw a beautiful women and a good looking man in their forties. "Mr. Shinichi and friends have arrived, should I get some drinks."

"Yes, get some, please John."

"As you want Mrs. Kudo."

After Yukiko told the butler, he showed them in.

"Mom, Dad nice to see you again." Shinichi said and hugged his mother.

"Shinichi Kudo where were you the two years we were worried sick and you didn't even call us. Shame you, **_what do you have to say for yourself."_**Yukiko yelled at her son. "Mom, I'm so sorry. I didn't call or write, but it was so complicated that I couldn't write."

Shinichi apologist and he nodded to a approve. "Mom, can I talk to you in private, Please." He asked and his mother got up and they went into the kitchen.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Yukiko asked.

"I wanna ask you if everything is ready?"

"Of course and I got the dress, too." Yukiko said as if she could read Shinichi'd mind.

Good, let's go back in." Shinichi went back into the living room, followed by his mother.

As they came in, Yusaku was laughing with Shiho 'I've never noticed how beautiful her smile is, wait Shinichi no you have Ran.'

Shinichi thought but was interrupted by his father. ''You have a nice lady here my boy, good job. I never really liked that girl, what was her name again?"

"Her name is Ran."Shinichi told Yusaku as he and Shiho started blushing crazily.

"Shinichi I think you and your friends should go to bed, you have had a very tiring day behind yourself." Yukiko ushered them up the stairs where the guest rooms were.

Upstairs they chose their rooms. Shinichi got his room, Shiho got the one next to him, Heiji the one on the other side of Shinichi's and Kazuha the one next to Heiji.

Two days later

The ball day came and everybody stood down stairs and were wating for Shiho. And Kazuha who was doing the last touches on her.

"You look so beautiful, Shinichi couldn't resist." Kazuha said smiling at girl infront of her.

It had been two weeks since Shiho met Kazuha, they understood eachother really good and were inseparable

In the library Shinichi was showing Heiji the masks. He put them on and said.

"How's this one?"

"Or this one?"

"Or this one?" He takes off the mask and Heiji takes off screaming like a girl.

In the halls

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, EVERYMAN FOR HIMSELF!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Heiji came running out of the library, screaming and beeing followed by a mad Shinichi.They ran through the house for a while till Kazuha anounced Shiho.

Shiho was walking slowly and carefully down the stairs, wearing a white dress with silver glitter that showed her figure and got wider at the hips. The dress flowed down every step behind her and on her back she had glittering baby blue wings. Her hair was in a lose bun with glitter in it, too.

As she arrived downstairs, the group was shocked at how beautiful she looked. "Oh, I never thought that would look so beautiful on you but now you look like an angel. Don't you agree, Shinichi?" Yukiko asked.

"Eh, de uhm de de de de..." And Heiji translated.

"He means your so beautiful, he loves you and he wants to hold you, he wants to kiss you and he wants to-OWWW, What was that for?" Shinichi got annoyed by Heiji and hit him with a fan that came out of nowhere.

"Why Shinichi, did someone krank you?" Shiho asked. "No, someone just had to open his mouth and say something that wasn't right." He explained. "So what do you think of my dress, now?" She asked. "It looks beautiful and it took you long enough to get dressed." Shinichi said. "Now, now Shinichi, don't be so rude to Shiho or you'll stay here." Yukiko said. "Now Yukiko aren't you being a little harsh to our son." Yusako told his wive. "It was just a joke, my darling."

"Ok, now that everyone is ready, let's go." They all put on their coats and were going to the ball as Shinichi asked out of the blue.

"Uhm, everybody do we ahve everything for the ball? ok, so then let's go, did someone call the limo?"

"Now why so you ask that Shini?" His mom asked. "Don't you remember that we ahve to call it, if we want to go somewhere."

Yusako reminded her. "And I knew you were going to forget so I called it, than let's go already."

After a long ride they made it to central park where the ball was held. They got out of the limo and went to the ball.

An hour later Yusako took the mic and spoke to the audience. "Lady's and Gentlemen we are gathered here for a special day for a special person.Happy birthday Shiho Miyano,a good,a very good friend of my son.Now let the party beginn.''

After an hour of dancing with every girl in the room,Shinichi finally build up the courage to ask Shiho.

As the song pretty boy played by M2M started.

Shinichi showed Shiho the way to the dancefloor and they started to dance to the song.

**_(music playes)_**

**_I lye awake at night _**

_**see things in black and white**_

_**I only got you inside my mind**_

_**You know you have made me blind**_

**They were so involved in their own world that they didn't notice that everyone left the floor.**

**To watch the lovly couple dance.**

_**I lye awake and pray **_

_**that you would look my way **_

_**I have all this longin in my heart**_

_**I knew it right from the start **_

**Shiho look up from Shinichi's shoulder and they looked at eachother.**

**Shinichi saw somthing in her eyes that disapeared right away.**

_**Oh my,pretty pretty boy,**_

_**I love you,like I never ever **_

_**loved no one before you**_

_**pretty pretty boy of mine **_

_**just tell me you love me, too**_

_**Oh my, pretty pretty boy **_

_**I need you, **_

_**Oh my, pretty pretty boy, I do **_

_**let me inside **_

_**make me stay...**_

_**...right beside you**_

**Kazuha looked longingly at the couple on the dance floor and Heiji noticed it.**

**He took her hand and let her to where Shinichi and Shiho were dancing.**

_**I used to write your name **_

_**And put it in a frame**_

_**And sometimes I think I hear you call**_

_**right from my bedroom wall **_

**Yukiko and Yusaku looked at eachother, thought of the old times and went on the dance floor, too.**

_**You stay alittle while **_

_**And touch me with your smile**_

_**And what can I say to make you mine**_

_**To reach out for you in time **_

**Shinichi smiled at the young lady infront of him and her knees went weak, she stumbled but got back on her feet.**

**Then Shinichi asked.**

**"Are you Ok?"**

**Shiho nodded.**

_**Oh my, pretty pretty boy**_

_**I love you, like I never ever **_

_**loved no one before you **_

_**Pretty pretty boy of mine**_

_**just tell me you love me, too**_

_**Oh my, pretty pretty boy **_

_**I need you**_

_**Oh my, pretty pretty boy, I do **_

_**let me inside **_

_**make me stay...**_

_**...right beside you**_

**All the people watched them and were so suprised at how Shiho resembled an angel.**

**They were stunned how elegand, she danced with Shinichi.**

_**(music plays)**_

_**(whisper) Oh pretty boy, pretty boy, pretty boy**_

_**say you love me, too**_

**Shinichi was so captured by Shiho's beauty that he couldn't tell her that he loved her and not Ran.**

**So he just happy to dance with her.**

_**Oh my, pretty pretty boy**_

_**I love you, like I never ever **_

_**loved no one before you **_

_**Pretty pretty boy of mine**_

_**just tell me you love me, too**_

_**Oh my, pretty pretty boy **_

_**I need you**_

_**Oh my, pretty pretty boy, I do **_

_**let me inside **_

_**make me stay...**_

_**...right beside you**_

**As the song was about to end Shiho and Shinichi were still the nicest couple on the floor.**

_**(the song ends)**_

96969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

In the dark corner of the ball

"Is everything ready that we planed?" The first woman asked. "Yes, it's all ready we're waiting for you."

"And don't ruin it for me."

838383838383838383838388383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838

They got of the dance floor and Shinichi went to get her something to drink. Suddenly her heard a scream and he ran to the spot where they all stood. **"Excuse me, let me by please, detective here, LET ME THROUGH!!!**" Shinichi yelled annoyed by all the people. But nobody let him through and Shiho came up behind him. "What's wrong Kudo, nobody letting you through." "Yes!"

Shiho went to the mic and said. "Excuse me people, the nice man behind even called Shinichi Kudo who is a great detective by the way, would like to go through so would yoube so nice to let him by, thank you." Shinichi's mouth stood open he thought why he didn't have that idea. The crowd moved so Shinichi saw a man lying on the floor dead.

"Mom, call the police, NOW!!!" He yelled. They had to wait for a while till the police came. They inspected the body as they were finished Shinichi noticed Shiho was gone. "Shiho, Shiho, where are you, I need your assistants. Mom wait, did you see Shiho somewhere?" Shinichi asked. "No dear, I thought she was with you."

Suddenly they heard another scream, Shinichi ran down the path and found a woman lying on the floor with a letter next to her.

"It can't be, I thought she was dead, isn't that..."

AN: So how was it, tell me if you liked it or not. In the next chapter two new characters and a secret will be revealed.

Do you see that button down there, do you, great, now push it.

V

V

V

V

V

V

V Review, please thank you. I will only update with 10 reviews.


	2. End of Illusions and Lies

**2. End of Illusions and Lies**

**A/N: Sorry that you all had to wait so long but I had alot to do with school and stuff.**

**So I'm really sorry I'll try updating the other chapters faster.**

**So now here's the second chapter.

* * *

**

**What happend last time:**

**Suddenly they heard another scream, Shinichi ran down the path and found a woman lying on the floor with a letter next to her.**

**"It can't be, I thought she was dead, isn't that..."

* * *

**

**"Akimi? But I saw her as she died." Shinichi choked the last word out. As Shinichi was arguing with Heiji about how they will rescue Shiho, Kazuha said."Hey she's waking up! Uhm guys, Guys?"She got really annoyed and screamed.**

**"GUYS!" The two turned to Kazuha and almost broke their necks.**

**"What!'' they yelled in unison.**

**''She's WAKING UP!"**

**Their lips shaped to an O and they asked.**

**"Uhm if I could ask whose waking up?" Shinichi asked.**

**Kazuha came over to him and hit him upside the head.**

**"You moron, who the hell do you think is waking up?" **

**But then he remembered and Heiji patted him on the back and said.**

**"Don't worry buddy this ain't the first time she's like that I have to deal with it all day but that's why I love her."**

**Shinichi left him standing there with heartshaped eyes.**

**"Hey Kazuha please take care of your love sick partner."**

**She nodded and went over to her bf (not like in white chick lol).**

**He saw as Akimi tried to get up so he went over and helped her.**

**She looked at me with worry in her eyes.**

**"Where's my sister? WHERE'S SHIHO?"**

**She yelled. He looked at her with worry.**

**"They got her."**

**She looked at Shinichi and started crying.**

**"No it's all my fault."**

**He looked at her and gave he gave her a hand.**

**"It wasn't your fault come on let's get you to a better place and you can tell me everything you know."**

**She looked at him and asked.**

**"Uhm who are you?"**

**He noticed that he didn't even introduce himself.**

**"Oh I'm Shinichi Kudo."**

**She gasped and asked again. "But you were shrunk how'd you get the antidot?"**

**"Well I didn't get a full antidote it's not finished yet but your sister made some pills that last for a week."**

**She smiled a weak smile and said. "Oh yes Shiho is a genius."**

**"Now come on let's go to my parents place and you can tell us everything."**

**She walked behind him and had her stare on the floor.**

**They got in the limo and that's when he noticed that he totally forgot his two companians.**

**"I'll come right back stay here."**

**Shinichi said and ran to the spot where he left them.**

**They were talking and he coughed so that they noticed his presence.**

**"What's up, Shin-man?" Heiji said.**

**Shinichi pretended he didn't here that.**

**"Akimi is sitting in the limo we wanna go home so you guys coming?"**

**Shinichi asked.**

**They nodded and followed Shinichi to the limo.**

**The ride was really quiet the only thing you could hear was the car.**

**When they arrived they went into the house and made themselves comfortable in the living room.**

**"Okay Akimi tell us everything."**

**Shinichi said as he sat down.**

**She nodded.**

**"Okay this will be a long story here it goes. So Shinichi you saw me as I died but that wasn't me, there was this girl in the Organisation she looked just like me but she didn't have anything to live so she died instead of me and I found out that the **

**Black Organisation didn't even want us to leave so now they want us both again for their evil sceams but I said even if they have us both I would never work for them so now they wanna kill me and Shiho. We have to get her out of there and soon or it'll be to late. After that girl was dead I went hiding in amerika as a normal person, we met every weekend night and she always told me what is happening with the organisation but then they found so since two month I've been their captive and they watched me all the time so that they see if i'm planning something.**

**So they took me to the party and the dead guy was just a distraction so that they could get Shiho. And I couldn't do anything." She started crying and Shinichi looked shocked and was almost crying himself.**

**Kazuha was there crying with Akimi. **

**"I know just how you're feeling because Shiho is just like a sister to me." Kazuha said rubbing Akimi on the back. **

**Shinichi was determined that they have to rescue her tonight.**

**"Okay, we better get ready." Shinichi said as he left the room.**

**"For what?" Heiji asked.**

**"For Shiho's rescue of course." Shinichi said as he came back in the room with guns and other equipment.**

**"Uhm Kazuha can you fight or did you ever use a gun?" He asked.**

**"Yeah when I was with Heiji alot and I got training by his father and I had karate, good enough?" She answered.**

**Shinichi nodded so they got ready and left the house.**

**In the car Heiji asked Shinichi. "Uhm do you actually know where this place is?'' Shinichi said no and looked at Akimi.**

**"There is this tall house that's where we have to go. So go left here and up this street it ah there it is." Akimi said and they all got out of the car.**

**As they were sitting behind a bush they saw a man walk up to the door and they walked closer to the door and saw as he pulled through a card the door opened and they all ran as fast as they could through the and hid behind a desk.**

**As the man was gone Shinichi turned to the others.**

**"Okay we're inside and now where do we go?'' He looked at Akimi.**

**"Well I don't really know where they are hiding her how about we split and we could look for her."**

**Shinichi nodded and said. "Ok I'll go with Akimi and you two go together. let's go."**

**Shinichi and Akimi ran up the stairs on the right and Heiji and Kazuha took the left stairs. **

** Shiho's POV**

**"She still won't tell us anything. What shall we do boss?" Martini said into the phone, I watched as he nodded and put the phone back.**

**"So tell me or I'll have to do something you won't like." he pulled my head up with his finger on my chin and he said.**

**"Oh Sherry you poor thing won't ever see daylight if you don't tell me." I spit him in the face and yelled.**

**"I'll NEVER tell you, YOU DIRTY BASTARD." I screamed and tried to get my hands free.**

**"OH YOU BITCH, you'll PAY." He grabbed me by my arm and pulled up so my feet didn't touch the floor and through me on the floor.**

**He locked the door and came to me.**

**"You asked for it, I'll just have to break you." I was shocked and scared and tried ato crawl away but then he had me and pushed me against the bed that was in the room he ripped my close of and i tried to get away and started screaming and tried to kick him but nothing helped.**

**Now I knew everything was lost, I stoped kicking and just laid there with my eyes closed and waited till it came.**

**I felt as he grabbed my breast in his hands and started massaging them and his face came nearer to my face he kissed me and laid himself on me and his mouth left mine for a minute and I felt as he started to nibble on my nipples and then he kissed me again but suddenly someone broke the door down and yelled.**

**"GET OF HER YOU ASSHOLE!" I noticed as someone pulled him of me and hit martini.**

**The man placed a blanket around me and untied me.**

**"Everything will be alright I saw your friends break in and Akimi is with them." Then I saw who it was. It's GIN? **

**But I thought he was bad after all.**

**"You saved me? But I thought..." **

**He placed a finger against my lips to stay quiet and said.**

**"No time to talk let's go." I wrapped the blanket around my body and ran behind Gin.**

**As we turned a corner I saw Shinichi in the hall with Akimi.**

**"SHINICHI!" I yelled as I ran into his arms and then everything went black.**

** normal POV**

**Shinichi was totally shocked as Shiho ran right into his arms but then she fell unconcious and he picked her up.**

**That's when Akimi said.**

**"Oh no it's Gin." They tried to run but he stopped them and said. "Stop I don't wanna hurt you I even rescued Shiho from Martini."**

**Shinichi looked at Gin and walked over to him and said "thanks but how do we know that your not just playing."**

**Gin shrugged and answered. "You'll just have to trust me please I never wanted to start here but Shiho's and Akimi's parents asked me to protect them and I did."**

**Akimi nodded and smiled at Gin. "Come on we have to get out of here." Akimi said.**

**They ran down the stairs and right at that time Kazuha and Heiji came down the other stairs.**

**"Hey guys you found her." Heiji yelled. And they all ran out of the building and got in the car. Shinichi put Shiho in the car and let her place her head in his lap. They sped down the road to the house.**

**When they arrived Shinichi already saw his parents standing at the gate waiting.**

**In the house Shinichi put Shiho in his bed and sat down next to her.

* * *

**

**In the living room:**

**"Oh Gin, thank you so much." Akimi said as she sat next to him.**

**"It was nothing and like I said I promised I would protect you both and please call me Adrian." He answered.**

**She was totally suprised that he said his real name (I don't really know his real name so if anybody knows please tell me)**

**and asked him.**

**"What are you gonna do now that you are getting followed to by the org.?"**

**He looked at her and thought for a moment.**

**"Well first of I'll get my hair cut and other clothes." he smiled a smile and she smiled back. Heiji and Kazuha looked at the two and noticed right away something was bloosoming between those two.**

**That's when Kazuha got up and said. "Uhm Akimi I need to talk to you, come in the kitchen."**

**She followed Kazuha into the kitchen and sat down.**

**"What's wrong?"She asked.**

**"You like him, don't you?"Kazuha asked her out of the blue.**

**"No." Akimi answered really fast. **

**"You're in denial." Kazuha mumbled but Akimi heard it.**

**"No I'm not, he's just really nice and sweet and..."**

**"... and cute?" Kazuha asked with a smile.**

**"Yeah." Akimi answered dreamily.**

**"See, you do love him." Kazuha said excited.**

**"Oh well, Okay I do. But don't tell anybody." Akimi smiled this was new for her she never talked to anybody about personal stuff except of course Shiho. Then she said. "I'll go see Shiho now."

* * *

**

**Shinichi was sitting next to Shiho her hand in his.**

**"Oh Shiho, what happend to you?" His head was hanging down but then he heard her.**

**"He... he raped me or was about to before Gin came in, he saved me. Shinichi I was so scared."**

**He hugged her and she cried. It shocked him, he never saw Shiho cry. **

**He let her cry for a few minutes and then he calmed her down and said. "Maybe you should get dressed I'll wait outside."**

**Shinichi got up and was leaving when Shiho stopped him. "Uhm Shinichi, I...what should I wear my clothes are all gone."**

**Shinichi laughed and went over to his drawer and then he had an idea.**

**"Come on you can wear somthing from my mother I think she won't mind."They walked over to his parents room and opened the closet "Maybe you should see what you want I really don't know what you like to wear."**

**She smiled and went to me.**

**"Shinichi I just need somthing to sleep, it's late."**

**he laughed sheepishly and went over to his mother drawer and got out a sexy night gown and some underwear.**

**"Here my mother only where that so she doesn't have anything else so maybe you need a robe over it when we're going down to the others."**

**She nodded and took the stuff and pushed him out.**

**He waited for a minute outside of the door and then the door opened and out came an breath taking Shiho.**

**'Maybe I shouln't have given her that nightgown I think I'm gonna melt.' Shinichi thought gulping down the lump in his throat.**

**"You look beautiful.Uhm I mean I uh."**

**Shinichi was blushing and Shiho too and that's when Akimi came.**

**"Uh guys the others are... did I interupt something?"  
"No, we were just coming down stairs." Shiho answered.**

**Akimi looked at them suspiciously and answered.**

**"Uh hu, yeah right, anyway the others are waiting downstairs so how about you two move your butts to the living room."**

**Shinichi and Shiho ran down the stairs not wanting to feel the rath of Akimi.**

**As they came in the living room they were blushing really bad.**

**"I found these two all alone in the room, holding hands." Akimi said grinning.**

**Everyone started to laugh and Shiho ran over to Akimi and started tickling her.**

**Akimi struggled herself free and ran around the room trying to get away from Shiho who was chasing her.**

**"Ah no I didn't mean it I'm sorry, please, aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh."The others were even laughing harder.**

**"Oh no, I'll get you, I know how you look at Gin. Now I got you. HA." Shiho laughed wickedly.**

**Then Yukiko came in and saw as Shiho was hiting Akimi with a pillow upside the head and repeatedly.**

**"Oh Shiho you're feeling better." Shiho looked up with the pillow in the hand sitting on Akimi who was trying to struggle free.**

**They both got up and straightend their clothes. "Yes mrs. Kudo." Yukiko smiled and said. "Oh dear you can call me Yukiko."**

**That's when Heiji said. "How about we go to bed, we did have a hard night."**

**They all agreed and went up the stairs and bid eachother goodnight and fell asleeep except Shiho and Shinichi.**

**Shiho POV**

**I was really scared the minute I was alone.I didn't wanna sleep all alone so I got up and went over to Akimi's room.**

**I opened the room and climbed next to her. "Akimi I'm scared I can't sleep."**

**Then a deep voice answered. "You can stay here but I'm not Akimi."

* * *

**

**AN: cliffy, so how was it good or bad. **

**There is this nice blue button, you see it?**

**Yes? Good now push it you can hear how it's screaming "Push me, PUSH ME."**

**Now really I'd love if you review.**


	3. Heartbreaks and Decisions

**AN: I'm am so sorry that I didn't update for awhile, the next chapter might take a little longer too, just to warn you. Oh and I got a lot of mistakes because I'm half German and half American and I live in Germany so I talk and write more German than English. So here is the next chapter. Oh and thanks for the Reviews.**

** Heartbreaks and Decisions**

****

* * *

****

**Shiho POV**

**I was really scared the minute I was alone. I didn't wanna sleep all alone so I got up and went over to Akimi's room.**

**I opened the room and climbed next to her. "Akimi I'm scared I can't sleep."**

**Then a deep voice answered. "You can stay here but I'm not Akimi."**

* * *

" **Gin? What are you doing here? Where is Akimi?" I asked confused. **

"**Well this is my room, I guess you went into the wrong room. Akimi is in the other room." He answered. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" I asked. (Uh, she's asks a lot, doesn't she? grin)**

"**Oh no, not at all. I was just thinking about the days events." He answered looking out the window. **

"**Oh yeah about that, thanks for rescuing me. I would have been a goner." I said with a smile.**

**Gin looked at me with big eyes. "What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" I asked looking for a mirror. "No but I was shocked the great and intelligent Shiho Miyano smiling, wow and I was the first to ever see it, I'm honored." I hit him playfully on the arm and we joked a little longer. **

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Next morning Akimi and Kazuha wanted to wake up Shiho with a pillow fight but she wasn't there. **

**So they went to Shinichi to see if she was with him, but she wasn't. Then they went to Gin.**

**There they found Shiho curled up next to Gin and they were fast asleep till Akimi threw a pillow at Gin and that hit him right in the middle of his face. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Gin yelled and with that he woke up Shiho. "Well, why is Shiho in your bed, _Gin_?" Shinichi asked pronouncing his name. "Uhm, Shiho came in yesterday because she was scared and couldn't sleep so we talked a little and I guess we fell asleep after a while." Gin explained.**

**Akimi went over to Shiho and sat down. "But why didn't you come to me, that's what you usually did?" Shiho answered staring in her sisters eyes. "Well, I wanted to go to you," Akimi opened her mouth to say something but Shiho wasn't finished yet. "but because it was dark I went in the wrong room, sorry." Shinichi looked like he was going to kill someone but he just asked. **

"**And tell us why you didn't leave. Please enlighten me- uh I mean us." "I thanked him, we started joking around and talked a little and I wanted to go but I fell asleep, I'm so sorry." **

**Everyone was quiet and Shinichi gave Gin a death glare while Akimi looked at Shiho in a disappointment. Suddenly Kazuha had enough and exclaimed.**

"**Come on, the breakfast is probably ready so let's go down and eat." They all left the room but Shiho and Gin were left behind. "Just perfect, Shinichi is mad at me Akimi is mad at me, everyone is mad at me. We just totally fucked up." Shiho got up and ran in her room she got dressed and stayed in her room so did Gin. **

**So the whole went by just terribly, Shinichi sulked in his room and glared at his wall Akimi did the same, Gin stayed in his room sleeping some more, Shiho locked herself since morning in her room after a few hours Kazuha tried to get her back out while Heiji tried to get Shinichi out who by the way looked himself in his room too and it went like that the rest of the week. **

* * *

"**Shiho please it can't be that bad. You have to eat something. Oh come on at least say something so I know I'm not just talking to a door, PLEASE! Oh I give up do what you like, I'll try to get Akimi out of her room." So Kazuha went over to Akimi's room and knocked there and tried a few times but then she gave up too.  
**

"**Come on, Shinichi don't be a pussy. Get out here and fight for her say something to Gin and don't sit in there. Are you a man or a worm? Come on Shinichi say something." Then Heiji saw Kazuha coming up to him. **

"**So did you get them out? No?" Kazuha nodded. "And you? Any improvements?" She asked.**

"**No he won't talk to me or show any sign of even being in there." **

"**Same here." She answered. **

**Suddenly the door rang downstairs and the butler opened it.**

"**Yes? May I ask who you are?" He asked the two girls standing in the doorway.**

"**I am Ran and this is Sonoko, we heard that Shinichi was at his parents house so we wanted to visit, is he here?" Ran asked. "Yes, please come in, you can wait in the foyer, I will get master Shinichi." **

**Upstairs Heiji and Kazuha were still thinking how to get Shinichi out of his room as suddenly the butler came up. "What is it?" Heiji asked. "Two young women are waiting downstairs for Master Shinichi." Before he knocked Kazuha stopped him by asking who these women are. At the answer Kazuha ran downstairs and Heiji send the butler away and said. "You can go I'll get him out." **

**After the man left Heiji knocked furiously on the door. "Shinichi open this door right now. Ran is here what should we do?" The door was ripped open immediately. "WHAT? What the fuck is she doing here? Oh shit wait I got an idea, oh this is perfect. Heiji I need your help. You have to get Shiho down there somehow. Got it." And Shinichi ran down the stairs.**

"**Oh sure, I'll just walk right up to her door and knock and she'll come right out. Dream on. Oh great how am I gonna do this? Think think think… Come on Heiji you can do it." Heiji said to himself as he walked over to Shiho's room. He knocked and said.**

"**Uhm Shiho, please open the door can I talk to you please?" No response.**

**He knocked again this time with a louder and more demanding voice. **

"**Shiho open this door right now or I'll brake it down _or_ I'll kick your ass." No response.**

"**Shiho please," he whined, "open this door. Pretty please with cherry on top." No response**

"**I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, GOD DAMN IT!" Still no response. He sighed.**

"**Ok I came here because Shinichi wants to talk to you downstairs." The door opened.**

"**Really?" Shiho asked. "Yes he's right downstairs. Go on." Shiho disappeared down the stairs.**

"**I could have had it so easy. Why why does it always happen to me? This is what I do for Shinichi and what do I get from him, discrimination and slapped at with a fan out of nowhere." **

* * *

**Downstairs Shiho stood in the main hall looking for Shinichi because she couldn't find him in the library she went into the living room. What she saw there shocked her, she wanted to run away but her feet wouldn't move they were glued to the ground.**

**There in the middle of the room stood Shinichi kissing Ran and Sonoko trying to flirt with the butler. The two stopped kissing and Shinichi saw Shiho standing there with tears in her eyes then she ran up the stairs.**

**Shinichi felt as if his heart shattered into a million pieces that only Shiho could repair.**

**But he didn't follow her. He turned to Ran and said. "I'm sorry Ran but it won't work with us my heart longs for someone else. I am so very sorry but I would like to ask you to leave now." **

**Ran started crying. "What did I do wrong? Tell me Shinichi." He didn't answer but just said to John (the butler do you remember, I mentioned his name in the first chapter). "Show them the door please." John ushered the two outside. But first Ran refused to go but after Shinichi didn't listen and just went up the stairs she left.**

* * *

**Shinichi POV **

**At the top I saw Heiji and Kazuha looking mad. As I went over Kazuha slapped me. I looked shocked at her. "That was for Shiho. How could you, How _could_ you? I thought you loved her. I don't understand you Shinichi Kudo. And she stormed off into her room. Heiji just looked at me with disgust and followed Kazuha into her room. So there I stood with a broken heart. I went over to Shiho's door and knocked. "Shiho I'm sorry. I didn't plan that to happen. Please let me in. I wanna talk to you." I tried to open the door but the weird thing was that the door was open so I stepped inside. I walked over to her bed and saw her laying under the blanket but she wasn't crying so I went over and sat down maybe she was still awake. "I'm sorry what happened down there. I had it planned totally different. I send Heiji to get you and I wanted you to see how I tell Ran that it doesn't work between the two of us and that my heart longs for someone else that someone is you." A few seconds of silence felt like an eternity and I waited long enough so I pulled the blanket away and what I saw there shocked me. In front of me was not Shiho sleeping but pillows and no Shiho. She's gone.**

* * *

**Shiho's POV **

**How could he. First he's angry at me for sleeping in Gin's bed and then he kisses _her_. I hate him.**

**He is so STUPID! They don't need me. I'm just Shiho Miyano who nobody cares for. **

**_Well of course someone cares for you. _a voice said out of nowhere. "Who are you?" **

**_I am angel- Shiho and this disgusting thing is devil- Shiho. _The angel on my shoulder said. **

"**But who cares for me? Nobody." _Yes there is your sister Akimi, Gin, Kazuha, Heiji and of course Shinichi's parents, you can't just kill yourself they'll suffer. _The angel said again.**

**_Oh don't listen to her. She's lying nobody cares they all hate you, they're better off if you're dead. They'll all be happy and forget all about you. You're a murderer. First you killed thousands of people with APTX- 4896 and second you ruined Kudos' life. Think about it. _The devil said and they both vanished. **

* * *

**What should I do? Should I kill myself or should I go back. I decided upon killing myself I pointed the gun at my head and was about to pull the trigger as suddenly… **

**So how was it bad or good. Please Review. Like I said before it mite take long again till I update but I'll try my best to hurry. **

**So all you have to do is push that Go- button and review.**


	4. Finding the right path

**_AN: I do NOT I repeat do NOT OWN Detective Conan! Ok here is your new chapter:_

* * *

**

_**Finding the right path

* * *

**_

_**WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME:**_

**What should I do? Should I kill myself or should I go back. I decided upon killing myself, I pointed the gun at my head and was about to pull the trigger as she suddenly…

* * *

**

…**she thought of Shinichi and that she hasn't given him the antidote, that was in a box back in Japan in her lab. On the roof where she was hiding, she let the gun drop and collapsed next to it on her knees and started crying. She let it all out, all the sorrow and just all her emotions that she hid behind a wall that just broke into tiny pieces. **

"**Hey, don't cry, it was all a mistake. Please stop crying." A man said behind her. She sniffed and dried her eyes with her sleeve. She turned around and saw Heiji kneeling down and smiling at her. "Thanks Heiji." She answered sniffing. **

"**Oh, it's nothing. So missy, you better get your royal behind downstairs. Cause I'm hungry and there's a delicious meal made for us downstairs." Heiji said and rubbed his stomach. He climbed down into the his room through the window. Shiho laughed and followed him down but stopped him before he ran out the door.**

"**Uhm Heiji? Could you get Kazuha, I need to talk to her." Heiji nodded and after five minutes Kazuha stood in the room. "Oh Shiho, I was worried sick about you. We were looking for you everywhere. So what happened?" The younger one asked. So Shiho explained what happened and that they have to go back to Japan so that she and Conan can fully transform back. **

"**You know, I slapped Shinichi, it was so cool and you should have seen his face, it was priceless. So uhm, wanna go downstairs and eat or can you even face him?" Shiho walked over to the door and opened it.**

"**Well, I'll have to face him one way or another. We _are _working together so I should just keep the feelings inside. **

**Kazuha?" **

"**Yeah?" **

"**Thanks, for being so nice to me," Shiho said while looking at her feet.**

"**Hey, we're friends well to be honest, you're my best friend so it was nothing, but you'll have to pay me back, ok?" Kazuha explained with a warm smile on her face. **

"**Best friends?" The brown haired woman asked holding out her hand.**

"**Best friends." And Shiho shook her hand. As they were on their way to the dinning room, they met Heiji.**

**Heiji hugged them both and exclaimed. **

"**Oh thank god that you're back. I was worried sick and Shinichi is going crazy, he's makin a hole in the floor. **

**Come, come dinner is served." The three started for the dinning room but Shiho stopped before they went in and stared at Heiji. **

"**What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked frantically.  
"No but you're behaving like a butt-cough- ler." Shiho answered with a smile.**

"**It's called acting! I want to be part of the drama club in school." Heiji fantasized with stars in his eyes. **

**As the two entered Shinichi jumped up and exclaimed. **

"**Oh, you're back. I'm so relieved."**

"**Hello, Kudo." She answered coldly and with a very cold stare. They sat down and started eating. **

**Yukiko and Yusako were both gone on a business trip so they had the whole house for themselves. **

"**As you know this is our last day in America-" Shinichi started but was interrupted by Heiji.**

"**UNITED STAATES OF AMERICA, WOHOOO!! Oh sorry, Carry on." **

"**As I _said, _this is our last day in America-" And he was interrupted again. **

"**I LOVE THE UNITED STAATES OF AMERICA. IT'S THE BEST! Oh, I am so sorry, do carry on." **

**Shinichi narrowed his eyes at Heiji and asked.**

"**Finished? Now as I _said,_ this is our last day and-" **

"**Wait Shinichi, you asked me a question and I will answer it: Yes." Heiji explained.**

"**SHUT UP, HEIJI!!! Now-" Shinichi saw Heiji opening his mouth for another interruption and yelled.**

"**HEIJI DON'T YOU DARE!!!" Heiji looked stunned and fell of the chair. **

"**Now before I was interrupted by Heiji here, I wanted to say that you guys should get a goodnights sleep because we have to get up early, the plane leaves at 7." **

"**Okie dokie Shin-man." Heiji winked and pointed with both hands in Shinichi's direction.**

**He gave Heiji his most deathly look that made Heiji play dead.**

"**Oh Shinichi, you killed me. PAIN…. SUFFER! It BUUUUURNS! (like in She's the Man) Get it?" Heiji winked at Shinichi. "Would you just _stop _with the _Twinkie- eyes, NOW!!!!!" _Shinichi threw his hands in the air and stormed out of the room. Shiho and Kazuha rolled their eyes at Heiji who in return asked. **

"**What did I do?" **

"**Your pathetic." Shiho answered plainly.

* * *

**

**Next morning Shiho woke up to a screaming followed by a big thump. She ran outside and asked.**

"**What happened?" Shiho saw a mad Shinichi looking down the stairs and Heiji lying in a pile on the bottom of the stairs. "Oh let me guess Heiji got on Shinichi's nerves and Shinichi finally lost it?" Shiho asked Kazuha who was standing next to her.**

"**Almost but you missed the part where Heiji was running down the hall and yelling on the top of his lungs and I quote **

'**We are going to Japan'. And the part where Shinichi pushed Heiji down the stairs and yelled 'Shut up'" Shiho smirked but let it disappear as fast as it appeared. **

"**Heiji get back up here and get out of those ugly pj's. Uh, nasty!" Shiho said wrinkling here nose.**

"**Hey, I resent that. My dear Granny gave these to me. May her soul rest in peace." Heiji answered as he made his way to his room. **

**Shinichi butted in before it turned in to a fight. "Ok guys, be ready in 30 minutes. I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast. See ya later."

* * *

**

**At the airport in the terminal four figures were sitting on chairs waiting for the arrival of the plane. **

"**I told you but nobody listens to THE SQUIRRLE!!!" Heiji yelled hands flying in the air.**

"**Heiji, I'm saying this because I care about you. _Get some help!_" Kazuha said.**

"**Hey, you ruined the whole funny part." Heiji balled his fist and Shinichi agreed. "Yeah, what he said." **

"**Oh it's so embarrassing sitting here with you two." Shiho moaned. The bickering went on for about 10 minutes till Shiho felt that cold shiver go down her body and Shinichi noticed it. **

"**It's one of them, isn't it." Shinichi asked and placed a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and pulled her cap further down. "Don't worry, they won't recognize you." Heiji whispered. That's when _they_ came by dressed in their trade mark color, _black as the night._ They walked by and suddenly stopped and looked at them.**

**That's when Shiho pulled Shinichi in a kiss and very long I might add. _They_ left and Shiho released Shinichi who was still kissing the air. **

**Heiji patted Shinichi on the shoulder and stopped him before Shiho would notice. **

**The speaker announced that the plane has arrived and they boarded it.

* * *

**

**After a looooong flight and a lot of baby drool and fighting the group arrived in Japan. **

**As they got out Shiho was knocked over by someone. "Now now Akemi, don't suffocate your sister."**

"**GIN, AKEMI. YOU'RE HERE AND AGASA TOO." Kazuha yelled and hugged both of them.**

**Then she spotted to figures standing a little far off.**

"**Oh Ran and Sonoko are here too, gree…at." Kazuha whispered. **

"**Hi Shinichi, you're finally back. So aren't you gonna say hi to Ran, you idiot." Sonoko shouted at him pretty fast. **

"**Hi Ran!" Shinichi yelled over the people. "Not like that, you big oaf." Sonoko hit Shinichi who looked like he was ready to kill. **

"**I think Sonoko, you should step away before he explodes." Heiji said in a fake caring kind of way.**

"**O… key, well let's go Ran." Sonoko said and yanked Ran out of the airport. **

**After a moment of silence the group left, too.

* * *

**

**In the Car**

"**Ok, what are we gonna do now about Conan and Ai?" Shinichi asked. **

"**Well, I'm finished with the antidote so we can take it when we're back home." Shiho answered.**

"**Wohoo, goodbye Conan. Hello Shinichi, the heart throb. Yeah." Shinichi smirked. **

"**Great. When I thought your head couldn't get any bigger. BAM, you do it again. Uh, I hate it." Shiho replied.**

"**You know, Shiho needs to get laid." Heiji whispered to Shinichi who in return nodded and grinned. **

"**I heard that." Shiho exclaimed. Heiji and Shinichi tried to look innocent. "Don't even try that." **

**The two nodded in understanding. "Now , let's cut to the chase. We're here." Gin said.**

"**Oh, you partypooper." The two goofballs laughed.

* * *

**

**As they went into Agasa's house Shiho said to Shinichi. "Wait here." She ran down the basement and brought two pills up. "Here they are but I think we shouldn't take them here because somebody might notice something." **

**They left the house and started walking to the forest near by. On the way there Heiji started singing.**

"**Come on bamenos, everybody let's go. Come on let's get to it. I know that we can do it. Where are we going?"**

**Shinichi butted in and sang. "To the cottage house!" Heiji sang. "Where are we going?" and that went on for about a minute when Gin slapped them both upside their heads. "Shut up. We get it!" **

**Shinichi grinned and winked to Heiji suddenly they started singing in a teasing voice.**

"**Partypooper, partypooper, partypooper, partypooper, partypooper…" **

**--------------------------------------------------15 minutes later -----------------------**

"…**partypooper, partypooper, partypoop-" **

"**Ok, that's it! I'm gonna kill 'em." He charged at them but Akemi stopped him. **

"**Stop it! This is ridiculous. Gin? Listen to me. They want you to flip so stay calm ok? Goosefraba. Say it with me.**

**Goosefraba." Gin repeated the word and felt better. After that the whole walk went rather…er… quiet.

* * *

**

**In the Cottage**

"**Ok, I think we're safe in here." Shinichi said but as soon as he said that pain shot through his whole body.**

"**Ah, it's starting." Shiho moaned and started transforming back. **

**After a while Conan and Ai stood in front of them. "Hi guys, I'm back and now give me the antidote." Conan tried to yank the pill out of Heiji's hands but the man just grinned evilly.**

"**Muhahahaha, come on. You want the pill come and get it." They ran around a few times and stopped when Kazuha ripped the pill out of Heiji's hand and said. "Oh grow up, you two." Conan smiled and rapped.**

"**Well, I will… when I get that pill. Yeah. Uhu Uhu Uhu. " Kazuha nods and adds. "I think Shinichi should go with Heiji and Shiho should go with me. And, er, you two…" She pointed at Gin and Akemi. "… will wait here and watch out if someone is coming." They separated and after 30 minutes Shinichi came out followed by Heiji.**

"**What? Aren't they finished yet?" The goofballs asked. **

**---------------------------------------------------With Shiho&Kazuha----------------**

"**Hey, why don't we let them wait a little and let's get Akemi in here like you have a problem, ok?" **

**Kazuha asked and Shiho agreed. So Kazuha leaned out of the door and called Akemi.**

"**Psst, Akemi. You can come in, now. Do you have it with you?" Akemi smiled and held up a suitcase.**

"**Yup, it's all in here." And she walked in the room.

* * *

**

**After 3 hours of waiting the door finally opened, Kazuha and Akemi came out. **

**Kazuha placed a CD in the near by Stereo and said. **

"**Now please welcome the beautiful, the magnificent, the intelligent and elegant Shiho Miyano." **

**And a song started playing. (you can take any song you want)**

"**Her hair was done by Akemi Miyano. It is a little bit longer than shoulder length in the back and in the front it is shorter and wavy. And what she is wearing was bought by yours truly. She is wearing a Luxe knit hooded tunic sweater in ash heather and Blue London Jeans in black, Now in four new fall-perfect washes. Higher waistband in back prevents "panty peek" with a Low v-cut front.  
It has Flare legs, it sits low on waist it has a slim fit and has a Five-pocket styling.**

**She wears the outfit with boots that have a leg up on style, with criss-cross straps and serious buckle details in black with a 3" stacked heel. I give you Shiho Miyano, again. Oh, and Shinichi close that mouth before you swallow a fly."**

**After the three guys got their voices back Heiji said. **

''**Shiho, you're HOT!" Kazuha slapped him upside the head and said. „Shut up, you buffoon." Shiho walked over to Shinichi and asked. „So what do you think?" Shinichi snapped out of his referee and stuttered. **

„**Uhm, you look, er, I mean you're, no, uh. God your stupid, no, I mean me not you because you're not stupid you're intelligent and beautiful and sexy and great and I'm talk to much again?" Shiho nodded but smiled and thanked him. „So, how about we go back home. I've been here a long time and I intend to sleep in a bed today thank you very much." Gin exclaimed. „Partypooper." Heiji whispered to Shinichi but he wasn't listening because he was starring at Shiho. „Oh someone's crushin on Shiho." Heiji sang playfully.**

**Shinichi whispered back. „Shut up, you idiot or she'll find out." Heiji made movements like he was zipping his mouth shut and nodded. They all left the cottage and were about to walk back home when Akemi stopped Shinichi. „Hey Shinichi, are you expecting Shiho to walk in those shoes?" „Uhm yeah, that's what they are made for, right Heiji?" Shinichi answered but Heiji wasn't paying attention because Kazuha was yelling at him again. „Oh man, ok Shiho come here. I'll carry you." Shinichi played like he was mad but in the inside he was smiling like hell. Shiho climbed on his back and Shinichi held on to her but he accidentally grabbed her butt and they both blushed and he apologized. **

**He carried her awhile and suddenly she asked. **

„**You know if I'm too heavy then I can get off." **

„**No, it's ok. You're light as a feather." Shinichi smiled at her and she smiled back. And they walked on.

* * *

**

**As the two arrived they heard Kazuha screaming in the house. They ran inside and there it looked like someone was looking for something. „Who did this?" Akemi asked no one in particular. **

**Shiho and Shinichi said in unison. „ The Black org." **

**They all looked shocked. Shiho broke the silence. „They found out that we are alive and they were probably looking for my lab." **

**At that moment the phone rang. Agasa walked over and answered. **

„**Hello. Agasa residence. What can I do for you?… Yes, of course. But who are you… a friend, ok. A moment, please. Shinichi there is a man he says he is a friend of yours. His name is Edward from Paris."**

**Shinichi's eyes widened and he ran over.**

„**Edward, how did you know I was here?" **

„**_Well, Hello to you too, oh thanks for asking, I feel great. Hahaha." Shinichi smiled and answered._**

„**Oh sorry. Why do you call?" **

„**_I have something important to show you. I think you should come to Paris, there is something I have to tell you about the BO. But come to my house in Paris. Can you come?" _Shinichi was shocked that Edward even knew about the Black org. **

„**Yeah, of course we can come we'll try to get the nearest flight. See ya then." Shinichi bid Edward goodbye and hung up. **

„**Ok guys. I guess we're going to Paris." Shinichi yelled.

* * *

**

**_AN: So how was it. Good? Bad? OK? Please Review to let me know. And if I did something wrong please tell me._ **


End file.
